Helping Hand
by PercyWinchester
Summary: Wyatt Barnes got away from S.H.E.I.L.D. before DC happened but when he wakes up one morning with the Winter Soldier in his house and gets dragged back into everything how will he react? Now he has a new mission, protect his great uncle no matter the cost. {Clint/OC}
1. Chapter 1

Stories are hard to tell aren't they? You don't know where to start most of the time. Most stories start from the beginning then the middle follows then the end.

Well, I guess I should start at the beginning, right? That's what's excepted of me.

Before we start I just want to put out there that I didn't want to be dragged back into the life I tried to get away from. Seriously I was fine on my own without being around S.H.E.I.L.D. or HYDRA or the Avengers.

I am Wyatt Barnes, a 25 year old, ex-assassin of S.H.E.I.L.D. and my story starts when I woke up to find an ex-assassin of HYDRA's sitting on my couch lost and confused.

* * *

Wyatt Barnes yawned as he rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a _thump_. He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned again. It was a late night at the club he bar tended at and he was tried, though that's probably how he didn't notice the visitor he had on his couch until he got his coffee in his system. He leaned against the kitchen counter and frowned when he felt something off in his apartment. Slowly, he set his coffee cup down and his well trained eyes flickered around his space as he made his way into his living room.

He blinked, once, twice, and then a third time before clearing his throat so the person on his couch knew he was there. He could make out his figure and saw the gleam of the sun hitting the metal on the guy's left hand. His brain automatically knew who he was, he was a ghost story that became real in DC, The Winter Soldier. Dammit, he wasn't going to be dragged back into it, no. He refused to be dragged back into this shit. "Um...Not to be rude or anything but why are you sitting on my couch?" He asked, getting silence for an answer.

Well, that was just wonderful, he thought to himself, a silent assassin in his apartment. Why wasn't that not the most messed up thing that has happened to him? S.H.E.I.L.D. fucked up his life. "Um..Soldier dude?" He asked again, moving closer to him. He got a reaction that time since his head snapped up to look at him. "You gonna answer me?" He frowned, knowing he should be freaking out that he had the world's most deadly assassin in his house but he really couldn't be bothered with worrying about it. If he wanted him dead he would have killed him in his sleep.

"You're Wyatt Barnes?" Was the first thing Wyatt heard him ask and he nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly at him. His voice sounded emotionless but his eyes had a lost and confused look in them that made Wyatt's heart hurt. He seen the same look on someone he knew once. "Yeah? Who are you?" He countered, already knowing his code name.

He was silent for a moment before Wyatt heard his voice again, "He called me Bucky..." Wyatt froze at the name, sure he read over the reports but he didn't want to believe it was true. His step father's uncle was alive. "James Barnes...That's who you were, right?" He had to be sure.

"...Yes." He didn't sound so sure about it though and now Wyatt understood why he was confused and lost. He didn't know who he was. Dammit, now he had no choice but the be dragged back into this shit. He couldn't just leave his great uncle by himself. His mother always said 'Family doesn't end with blood', now he knew what she was talking about.

"Right...You hungry?" Wyatt asked because he didn't know what else to say. He doubted that James wanted to be told that it would be alright or something stupid like that because it might never be alright. He got a blank look at that and he sighed, "Just...Um...Just follow me?" He cleared his throat awkwardly before turning on his heel and going to the kitchen, hearing the couch made a sound when James got up. He began to pull out bacon, eggs, and pancake mix.

He started cooking, mixing everything together while he drank his first cup of coffee. Wordlessly he sat another cup on the counter next to James, just plain black coffee like Wyatt himself drank. His green eyes flickered over his face for a moment before he turned towards the stove again and began flipping the pancakes. He didn't want to burn the meal but it was kinda hard to focus when he could feel the heavy weight of James's eyes on him.

He swallowed hard and put the pancakes on a plate before cooking the eggs and bacon, leaving James alone to his thoughts. He didn't want to upset him anymore then he already was. Licking his lips, he put the bacon and eggs on another plate then set them all in front of James, moving to get a fork for him also. He got his own plate and stayed leaning against the counter to eat. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to trust him easily, he was an assassin after all.

Though, Wyatt couldn't help but wonder if he should even be doing what he was doing. He knew that his parents would be proud of him for helping him but he didn't think what went on with S.H.E.L.I.D. was his problem anymore.

* * *

After he ate he put his plate up and looked at James to see that all three plates were empty along with his cup so he grabbed the plates and put them in the sink before grabbing his cup and filling it up along with his own. He did sit across from the other assassin this time and wrapped his fingers around his cup. He watched James over the steam of his coffee, frowning as he tried to think of something to say. He wanted to ask lots of questions but thought better of it.

He was going to have to wait until James spoke to him first he supposed. He apparently didn't have to wait for long either. "I read your file once S.H.E.L.I.D. went down...Are..Are you related to me?" James asked, hesitating on asking it seemed. Wyatt swallowed hard and set his mug down, keeping his fingers wrapped around it tightly.

"Um...No...Only by marriage. My mom married your nephew when I was a baby. They changed my last name to yours and he raised me like I was his own son. I didn't find out that he wasn't my father until I was eighteen." He explained quickly and awkwardly. He wasn't known for his social skills at all, he was actually socially awkward and really didn't like being around people if he could help it. James seemed to accept that answer since he nodded before looking at him with that same lost and confused look.

"I...I can help you if that's what you came here for?" He offered with a shrug, looking down at his mug before playing with the simple sliver band on his middle finger. It was his father's wedding ring and he had his mother's around his neck on a chain along with his dog tags. James nodded again and looked as awkward as Wyatt felt so he wasn't the only one feeling awkward about this whole thing. He wondered if he should tell him he was his hero growing up or not, deciding that it was better if he didn't at the moment, at least not until they knew each other better.

"Right, I have pictures and things from my grandma, your sister, if you want to see them?" He pushed away from the table and went to go get the things without waiting for an answer. He dragged the box to the living room, putting it on the coffee table then moving to sit in the arm chair that was in the living room. He watched James open the box after sitting down on the couch and start to go through some of the things.

Wyatt looked out the window after a few moments and wondered how his life got so messed up again. Now he was going to have to go through all that again, he didn't want to be dragged back into the assassin life when he was still trying to break himself of the habits he had like checking every room he walked in and thinking about how many ways he could kill someone with an object if they pissed him off.

He sighed and ran his fingers over his face, knowing this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bradley93-Thank you for your review! I shall try to update as much as possible. **

**If you guys want to find me on Tumblr then it's, helpingxhand! You can send me questions or prompts you want me to do. I'm working on getting an ask blog up for Wyatt currently. I'll let you know when it's ready and it'll probably be a RP blog too.**

* * *

Wyatt rubbed his hands over his sweat pants before getting up, looking over at James for a moment and seeing he would be fine while he went to go change and put a shirt on. He went into his room, thinking everything over in his head, knowing he had to protect his great uncle at any cost. HYDRA and the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D. would be looking for him to use him for their own gain. He was lost and confused and needed help, not to be used for whatever they wanted to gain. He was just glad his place was off the grid since no one could find them out in the middle of nowhere.

He picked this house for that reason. It was somewhere no one would think of looking for him at. He threw on a normal black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, leaving his feet bare as he walked back into the living room, seeing James tense and shaking a bit. Frowning he slowly walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder of his metal arm. "James?" He asked, unsure of what was happening. He hissed in surprise when his throat was grabbed by that same metal hand but didn't fight against his grip even though everything in his body was telling him to fight.

"James?" He asked again, fingers wrapping around his metal wrist gently. He couldn't get air into his lungs and his mind was starting to panic, right when his vision was about to go black James released his grip on his throat and back away from him quickly, his eyes darting around the room with a scared and panicked look. Wyatt took in air quickly, sliding to his knees as he gripped at his throat, trying to breath. He panted as he looked up at James with a small frown.

"James? You with me?" He questioned, his voice rough from the tight grip the other assassin had on it. He stood back up and took a step towards James, reaching out to grip onto his metal hand softly. He was trying to show that he wasn't scared of him in the slightest. He saw the panicked look James was giving him and smiled at him, cupping that metal hand in both of his gently. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for startling you. I shouldn't have done that." He whispered, swallowing hard and trying not to show that his throat hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I d-didn't m-mean to do that." James said in a rush, not pulling away from Wyatt and still tense as he frowned at the male. "I know, James. It's okay. I'm fine." He assured him, squeezing his hand in his with a smile. "Um...Did you remember anything?" He asked, wondering if a memory set him off or was he just easily startled now.

James shifted slightly and seemed to hesitate before nodding a bit but not offering up any information. "Wanna talk about it?" At the shake of James's head, Wyatt frowned slightly but accepted it and tugged James back over to the couch, snapping his fingers when he thought about something. "Oh! I forgot something, stay right here." He said, running back into his room and grabbing the dog tags that he got from Steve Rogers when he managed to track him down.

He liked the super soldier well enough and they talked about his parents and grandparents along with James himself. It was interesting to hear about his great uncle from his best friend and Steve still called sometimes and updated him on everything that was going on in his life, except for the fact that James was alive apparently. He walked back into the living room, holding the dog tags in his hand before stopping in front of James and holding out the chain for him to take. "Um...Steve gave them to me." He explained when he seen the shocked expression on his face, "Apparently he found them in your bunk and kept them all this time." He sat down next to James with a small smile.

"Thanks." He heard his uncle mumble as he put the dog tags around his neck and Wyatt nodded a bit with a grin this time. "No problem." He said before turning on the TV and letting James go through the box on the coffee table. He mindlessly watched whatever was on the TV while he did so.

* * *

Wyatt glanced over at James a few hours later to see him reading old letters, "Grandma said you sent those to her when you went to war. She said that they kept her sane throughout a lot of things." He muttered into his arms, having pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. James looked at him with a confused expression on his face but the younger one of the two just smiled at him and went back to watching TV.

He chuckled when his uncle scowled at him for not explaining more to him and just shook his head before looking back over at him. "What happened to her and your parents?" James asked, surprising his great nephew for a moment.

"Grandma...She died of cancer a couple of years ago," He paused for a moment to get his thoughts together, "Um...My mom died when I was eighteen from a car accident. Then my dad died when I was sixteen...Or he was killed..Mom didn't tell me much and neither would S.H.E.I.L.D." He explained before looking at the metal arm when it twitched. "I..I can take a look at that if you want?" He offered, knowing a thing or two about working on something. He was very good at fixing things.

"I'm sorry.." James said before giving him a small nod to let him know he could take a look at his arm. Wyatt shrugged a bit and beamed at him before getting off the couch and disappearing into his room for a moment. He came back carrying a bag of tools with him and sat next to James, tugging gently on his arm since he took off his jacket so it was easier for him to see the arm.

He started at the top where his arm met the skin, ignoring the scar on his arm in favor of fixing a few wires at the top. He hummed along to a song that his grandma used to sing to him when he stayed with her and didn't see the way James was looking at him at the moment. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at the wire by the elbow of the limb. He wasn't expecting the hit to his stomach when he moved the wire wrong and had to grab onto James's shoulder to stop himself from getting thrown off the couch.

He grunted and swallowed hard, his green eyes darting up to meet James's blue ones. "Sorry, messed with the wrong wire. You okay?" He asked, worried that he had hurt him but blinked when he saw the fear in James's eyes. "I'm okay." He assured him quickly and sent him a bright smile before repairing the wire in his arm. He scowled when he saw something small and tiny in his arm, reaching for a tool to pull it out with.

He looked at the tracking chip and noticed that he was pretty damaged so no one could find them with it. Just to be sure though he crushed it on the table. "Seriously, you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He questioned when he still didn't get an answer. James nodded quickly and let out a shaky breath. "I..I'm okay."

Wyatt hummed and smiled at him again, "Good, didn't want to hurt you." He put everything away and looked at him. "Your arm is good to go now, shouldn't shock you or anything like that." He told him, getting up and putting his tools away then making his way back to the couch. He sat next to James with a small smile and curled back into his previous position, knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

He watched James send him a grateful look before going back to the box of things on the table. He wasn't going to fail him. He was going to protect the broken and lost man on his couch with him, even if it cost him his life. That was his new mission. Instead of taking a life he was going to protect one.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three weeks or so since James Barnes showed up at Wyatt's house and they got into a pattern that was rather easy to fall into. Every night Wyatt had to work, James would go with him and sit at the bar until it was time for him to get off then they would walk home in silence that was comfortable. During the day though, Wyatt would cook them meals and they would sit on the couch, sometimes talking, sometimes just mindlessly watching TV.

Wyatt has been filling in some of the blanks for James when it came to his family, helping him remember them as much as he could. He was just going off of what his grandmother told him about her brother then what his father said about his uncle. He was happy to help, of course; there has been some set backs like when James had a nightmare and Wyatt tried waking him up from it only to get his throat grabbed again and this time it left bruises.

He had to make sure James didn't run away from him and covered the marks with a scarf from his room. Then James snapped back to Winter Soldier once, trying to make Wyatt give him a mission and Wyatt replied with a 'Your mission is to sit your ass back down on that couch and snapped the fuck out of it,' which seemed to do the trick. James looked at him with a new found respect after that and wasn't all the careful around him anymore, knowing he could take care of the Winter Soldier if he came up again.

It was all going good and well until some asshole decided that one night he was going to call the cops once he realized just who was following Wyatt to work every night.

* * *

Wyatt and James were making their way back to the house when five cop cars suddenly surrounded them, making James tense and reach out to try to put Wyatt behind him but Wyatt beat him to that part and plated himself right in front of the super soldier. "When you find an opening, run." Wyatt hissed through his teeth before putting on his most charming smile as a couple of cops walked out with their guns pointed at them.

"Problem officers?" Wyatt asked, backing up until his back hit James's chest, feeling him tense even more when he seen the guns. "We have reason to believe that the man behind you is the one reasonable for the attack on DC." One of the officers spoke, looking scared as his eyes flickered from Wyatt to James then back to Wyatt.

The younger Barnes shrugged and continued to smile at them, "No, sir. He's my brother and was with me that day. He looks kinda like the guy though." He said, glad that he had finally forced James to shave and let him trim his hair a bit so he looked different which he was glad for. The cops seemed to watch them for a moment and Wyatt felt James's metal hand curl into the back of his shirt, feeling him shake a bit for a reason unknown to Wyatt.

The cops got back into their cars and drove away, leaving them staying there in the same position for a few moments. Wyatt turned and looked up at James, seeing the blank, dead look in his eyes, knowing that Winter was back. "Snap out of it!" He ordered firmly, watching him snap to attention and shake his head James coming back and looking more lost and confused then before.

"We gotta go home and get the hell out of here, they know something's up so they'll be watching us." He explained before taking a hold of his metal hand and pulling him into a jog to the house. He slammed the door open and ran up the stairs before hurrying and shoving things into his suitcase, clothes and basic needs before gathering some of the more important things and hiding them in a safe in the wall that was fire proof and could only be opened by his DNA, palm print, and eye scan.

He stuffed all the important things in there, like the box of things that belonged to James and a few things from his parents. He grabbed his bag before pausing and grabbing the bag of weapons out of his closet along with his sword. He went down stairs to see James waiting for him with his own small bag next to him. "Lets go." He said before pausing and going over to another hidden safe and pulling out the very small bag of money he had.

He lead James to the car he had which was a simple everyday car that some people wouldn't look twice at, of course; it was sitting next to a Mustang that was old, his father and him rebuilt it and everything. He swallowed hard and threw his bags into the back after pulling out two hand guns and putting them on his person then making sure his sword was in reach. "Ready?" He asked James once they both got into the car and got a nod in reply. He took off down the dirt road and drove with no place in mind really.

* * *

It was night time and Wyatt had been driving for almost twenty four hours, just trying to get away from his small house. He needed sleep and he was hungry and he was pretty sure James needed food also so he pulled into a Taco Bell and ordered from the drive through for both of them. He handed the food to James and listened as he ate some of it before finding a hotel and pulling into it. "We're stopping for a little bit, alright?" He asked, barley holding back a yawn. James nodded in agreement since his mouth was full at the time.

Wyatt got them the only room left which only had one bed in it but whatever they could share or whatever. He was too tried to even think straight. He ate, making sure to leave some for breakfast, before stripping down to his boxers, stuffing one of his guns under his pillow and laying face first under the covers. "You can share the bed." He mumbled to James before falling asleep, one hand wrapped around the handle of his gun.

* * *

Turns out he needed that gun after all. He was up and hand the gun pointed at the door right when he heard someone trying to get into the room. He slowly, keeping the gun pointed at the door, put on his pants and started walking towards the door, hearing a noise behind him, letting him know that James was right behind him.

He leaned against the wall next to the door with James across from him with a gun in his hand also. He swallowed hard and breathed out slowly, knowing no matter what happened he would protect James with his life. What he didn't except was for Clint fucking Barton to walk into the room. Wyatt frowned for a moment and moved so he was in front of James again, back pressed against his chest basically covering him with his body.

His gun was trained on the other assassin when he turned to them with a hard look in his eyes. He wasn't going to let Clint kill James, it wasn't going to happen. Not while he was still breathing. He watched Clint turn to them and frown at Wyatt, who glared harshly at him. "Barton." He said simply still not lowering his gun.

James was shaking again and hand his metal hand wrapped around his waist while pointing his gun at him too, causing him to shiver when the cold metal hit his skin. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice even as he spoke while the other assassin frowned more at him but shrugged. "Looking for you and him." He answered, pointing to James, "Captain America is waiting down stairs along with the other Avengers." He added after a moment, causing James to tense more.

Wyatt's fingers tightened around his gun as he stared at Clint, "And they sent you up here?"

"Well, I told them I would try and see if you lost your mind or not but apparently you have." Clint grumbled, shifting slightly since it was uncomfortable to have two assassins pointing guns at you.

Wyatt's green eyes darted to the door when he heard someone's footsteps and he pointed his gun at the door while James kept his pointed at Hawkeye. Steve came walking through the door and stopped when he saw the position they were in and the guns being pointed at both Clint and him. Wyatt beat him in talking, "Why are you here, Steve?" He snapped, pushing back against James's chest when he tried to step towards him, knowing he was going into Winter mode.

Dammit all to hell. "Stand down, James." He ordered, reaching up to get the gun out of his grip, which was a struggle for a moment, "He's not your mission anymore." He ignored the looks he was getting and turned towards his uncle. He looked up at him, seeing the struggle he was having. "James, closed your eyes and count to ten. In and out, breath." He said gently, not moving when he felt metal fingers against his throat again.

He pointed his guns at the two in the room with him when they moved to come closer and scowled at James. "Stop tightening your grip. Let go." He said firmly, not moving when James looked at him with a glare as the Soldier released his throat. "Fight it, James. Come on." He watched as James's eyes filled with emotions again before turning to look at the other two. "Now, why are you here?" He asked again.

"To bring you both back to the tower with us." It was Steve who answered, watching them closely just in case James switched again.

"No going to happen." He shrugged and was surprised when James made him lower his arms but didn't make him move away from him. He turned to look at him with a frown, seeing the conflict in his eyes, "Whatever you want, James. Your choice." He whispered so only they could hear. James ducked his head down and pressed his cheek against his so they could talk without worrying about being overheard.

"T-They might be a-able to help."

"It's your choice but one wrong more or if they hurt you, I will do damage." Wyatt said firmly, not liking going to the tower with them but he made it his mission to protect James, who seemed to agree with his statement so he turned towards them again, putting his guns in the back of his pants against the small of his back.

"We'll come but James and I are not to be slit up." He laid out his terms and Steve seemed to agree with them since he nodded. Wyatt moved slowly, feeling James following him closely, touching his side with his metal arm. They moved around like they done before, Wyatt slipping on a shirt and handed a long sleeve shirt to James before grabbing the bag of food and stuffing some of the food into his mouth then handing James the bag and letting him eat.

He packed up his clothes and caught his sword that James threw to him. Slipping the sword over his chest, he turned and dragged James out of the room and towards his car, getting the bags out of it while ignoring the other Avengers. He saw the jet what was parked across the road from the motel. He looked up at James again, seeing that he was already looking at him and sent him what he hoped was an assuring smile before waiting for Steve to lead the way towards their ride.

He really hoped he didn't have to take on the Avengers if they hurt James. He was just hoping they had a little more time to work on his memory before anyone found them.


	4. Chapter 4

Wyatt sat on the floor in between James's legs with his sword across his lap. James's fingers were tangled in his hair and he was just glad it was the fingers of his flesh hand and not the metal one. The metal one was resting on his shoulder though, tapping against his collarbone rather roughly, which he hoped wouldn't bruised since he didn't want James to feel guilty about it. He tapped against his sword handle in time with James's tapping on his collarbone.

They were both too tense to try and get some sleep but they did have their eyes closed or at least Wyatt did. He tried to get some sleep but he couldn't since he wasn't in the most comfortable position and James seemed to noticed that since he picked him up right off the floor and sat in him his lap, making him lean his head against his flesh arm with his metal one resting over his stomach. He was glad he didn't make a noise because all the Avengers looked ready to attack James if he was going to hurt Wyatt.

Wyatt let out a yawn and curled around the metal arm before smiling a bit and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

He woke up an hour or so later when he felt James move like he was about to get up. Wyatt grunted as he rolled out of James's arm and to his feet gracelessly, wondering not for the first time how he could be an assassin when he tripped over air most of the time. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around to see that they were at the Avenger's tower in New York. Yawning, he bent down to pick up his bags but James beat him too it, causing him to scowl at him and just got a ghost of a smirk back.

He grumbled something about 'stupid uncles and not letting him carry his own bags' as he grabbed his sword and followed after the Avenger's, staying next to James. He frowned when they were lead by Tony towards a caging area. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly stepped inside, pulling James with him even though the team looked like they wanted to stop him.

Steve followed them and the doors shut behind him. "Sorry about this but Tony doesn't trust you yet." He said towards James with a sad smile on his face and Wyatt just stepped towards the bed and dropped down onto it, watching how James reacted to his long lost friend.

James shifted slightly and his eyes darted to Wyatt for a moment before looking back at Steve. "Um..I understand." His voice came out in a whisper and he angled his body to block Steve's view of Wyatt. Steve looked awkward for a moment like he didn't know what else to say so he cleared his throat, "We can start working on your memories tomorrow?" He offered, giving James a choice.

James once again looked at Wyatt over his shoulder and only got a look that clearly read, 'it's your choice' which didn't help him at all so he hesitated before nodding his head slightly and Steve beamed at him before taking his leave.

Wyatt watched James relax slightly before the super soldier came over to him and laid down on the bed, curling around his body so Wyatt was leaning against his stomach and James's metal arm was wrapped around his middle, keeping him there on the bed with him. Wyatt's green eyes watched him for a moment and his fingers started running through his hair, "Get some rest. I'll stay up." He whispered to him before smiling when James's eyes closed and he fell asleep rather quickly with Wyatt's fingers running through his hair.

* * *

About four hours later, James's arm started tightening around him and he started mumbling in Russian. Wyatt only caught a few words and frowned, shaking James's shoulder slightly. "James, wake up." He told him gently but firmly, shaking him more when the mumbling got slightly louder. He opened his mouth to tell James to wake up again when the super soldier's eyes suddenly popped open and his metal arm grabbed his wrist and twisted them so Wyatt was underneath him.

Wyatt didn't make any noise at all, just stared up at him while his wrist was in a death grip from hell. He noticed that James wasn't actually looking at him but his eyes were far away. Wyatt took a deep breath and licked his lips, "James...It's okay...I promise that no one will hurt you again." He muttered, watching as James slowly came back into the present. "There you go, now please release the death grip you have on my wrist." He said in the same gentle tone, letting him know that he had a choice.

James's fingers slowly release their grip and he got off of Wyatt, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I-I'm sorry." His voice sounded broken as he spoke and Wyatt just sat behind him and rubbed his back even though it hurt his wrist to do so. He knew that would bruises but hey, at least it wasn't his throat this time. "It's okay, no harm done." He continued to rub James's back before slipping a hand up his shirt to rub at the scar on his shoulder where his metal arm stopped.

He knew it bothered him sometimes so he wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. James melted back against Wyatt's chest as the younger male leaned against the wall and shifted his hand down the collar of his shirt so he could rub the scar then wrapped his other arm around James's chest, letting him hold onto his hurt wrist in a gentle grip this time.

The metal felt good on his wrist so he laid his head against James's and sighed softly, humming that song that his grandma used to sing to him. It relaxed James enough for him to fall back to sleep again. Hopefully this time he wouldn't wake up from a nightmare. He wished he could protect him from the nightmares but he didn't know how. Even Wyatt had his own nightmares but he could never figure out how to stop them.

* * *

Wyatt must have fallen asleep because he woke up to him laying on the bed with the blankets covering him and James and Steve sitting on the floor a few feet away, talking quietly to themselves, or it was mostly Steve doing the talking. He closed his eyes and let them talk, not wanting to stop it. He trusted Steve enough not to hurt James so he could just relax. His nose crinkled up when he felt the throbbing pain in his wrist and knew that James twisted it when he held it. Lucky it wasn't broken though.

He rolled over so his back was facing the two super soldiers, showing a lot of trust since he hated having his back open to an attack, and looked at his wrist. He saw the black and blue marks and frowned a bit, knowing he had to hide it from James so he didn't feel bad. He must've fallen asleep again because he snapped awake after having a nightmare about what happened in New York.

James was next to him in a second, hands hovering over his body with a frown on his face as he took in his state, eyes blown wide with fear, shaking, and sweating. He took deep breaths and leaned his forehead against the metal arm until he caught his breath. "I-I'm okay." His voice broke half way through trying to assure him that he was indeed alright. He wasn't alright, probably never would be alright.

He chuckled softly, filled with dread, "We're quite the pair, huh?" He asked softly against his shirt and James snorted, hand rubbing his back, "Yeah."

Wyatt pushed away from James and shot him a smile before rubbing his face with his hands and noticing that Steve wasn't there and either was his weapons or sword, he shot James a confused look. "They took them out of my reach." The super soldier explain softly, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes and huff. "What do they think will happen? You kill me in my sleep?" Wyatt asked and the silence he got was enough of an answer. "Dumbasses." He hissed under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the wall for a moment.

He sighed again before rolling out of the bed and stripping off his shirt as he went to the little sink and splashed water on his face. He frowned for a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out a long sleeve shirt and throwing it on, turning to see James reading a book. "Steve give that to you?" He hopped onto the bed next to James and laid his head on his lap, closing his eyes as he did. "Yes, he gave me a few books so I can catch up on things." Was the answer he got and he smiled slightly.

"Good." He hummed, playing with James's metal fingers, knowing he couldn't feel them like normal fingers but he liked the smooth feel to them. "Has it been acting up?" He tested the fingers out and found the pinky wasn't working right. He gave James a 'really' look and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, sitting up and dragging his bag over to him, pulling out his mini tool kit.

He settled with James's arm in his lap while he was reading the book in his hand, that was about his life actually. He hummed as he fixed the wires connected to the pinky finger then went up his arm to check if the wires were okay, the sound of the door opening surprised him for a moment, causing him to touch the wrong wire and James's arm jerked.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked in a rush, hands hovering over his arm and he just got an amused look for his troubles, making him scowl at the other assassin. He looked at the person that walked through the door to see Bruce and Steve, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He just went back to his work on James's arm.

"Need something gentlemen?" He asked, knowing James wouldn't so he took it upon himself to do so. "Um..Bruce wants to look you both over to make sure you guys are okay." Steve said after clearing his throat awkwardly. "Just give me a few more minutes." He mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the messed up wire he was working on.

He licked his lips and bit down on his bottom one as he slowly fixed the wire, knowing it was important. He let out a sigh of relief when James relaxed a lot after he fixed that wire. He did a quick look at the rest of his arm and saw nothing other then what he just fixed.

"Alright. Done." He said before getting out of bed and walking over to Bruce, taking off his shirt but keeping his back to James as he let the doctor look him over, knowing that James wouldn't let him until he was sure he wouldn't hurt him. His wrist was wrapped up and he passed with flying colors. He put his shirt back on before going over to James and holding out his hand. "Your choice, remember that." He spoke gently and let out a small smile when James hesitated for a moment but took his hand.

He was glad to see that James trusted him as much as he trusted James. Maybe after a little while he would ask why he trusted him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bradly93- haha I'm glad you like the relationship between Wyatt and James! I hope you enjoy this next part.  
**

* * *

After about three weeks of being in the same room with no problems, they were finally going to be moved out of the room if James wanted to move that is. It was all his choice, Wyatt was just following his lead.

Though Clint came in to see him a couple times during those weeks, always when James was sleeping and he let Clint talk to him but didn't answer, much like James was with Steve. Actually if it was just him and one of the Avengers together when James was sleeping, he wouldn't talk to them because he didn't want to get close to them again. The only reason he was there was to help James and that was it. James was family and he would do anything for family.

* * *

Currently, Wyatt and James were following after Steve, Clint, and Tony up to the floor they would be living on. "Everyone will have access to your guy's floor until further notice." Tony said as they stepped into the elevator, James pressed against his back again because James didn't like elevators. Wyatt just let James hold onto his hand with the metal one on the ride up to their floor, leaning against his chest to try and give him comfort.

James was getting better with Steve and the others though he was still nervous that he would hurt them or they would hurt Wyatt but they were working on it. Wyatt made sure to stay in front of James when he was uncomfortable and James made sure to stay in front of Wyatt when he thought there was a threat around them. Wyatt sat on the kitchen counter as James looked around the floor with Steve. He was stuck with Clint and Tony for the moment.

He made coffee and was drinking it when James came back in and was talking to Steve about something that Wyatt wasn't paying attention to, instead he oped for looking out of of the many windows of the place. He heard the elevator ding, letting them know someone else was coming onto the floor.

He didn't think it would be Natasha and that sent James off. It all happened so fast and before Wyatt could blink, James was in front of him with a kitchen knife, having pushed the other three out of the way, and was glaring at Natasha. He was speaking so fast in Russian that it took a minute for Wyatt's brain to catch up and he slowly up his coffee down and reached out to touch the shoulder of James's metal arm, rubbing it gently.

"**James...It's okay. She's a friendly. She's not going to hurt us.**" He said in Russian easily, getting some surprised looks and James slowly relaxed before Wyatt's other hand slowly took the knife from his fingers when it was offered to him. James looked at Natasha again and sighed softly, "I'm sorry." Natasha just gave him a understanding look and nodded before dragging Clint off somewhere.

James didn't move from in front of him until she left then he relaxed and apologized to both Steve and Tony for pushing them. Steve just grinned at him, "You were trying to protect us, Bucky. Nothing to be sorry for." And Tony agreed with Steve before the two left them alone to get used to their floor.

"See anything interesting?" Wyatt asked, picking his coffee back up and drinking it as James leaned against his legs slightly.

"There's a gym."

"Sounds nice, maybe we can spar sometime?" He offered and James turned his head a gave him a look that clearly said he was crazy. "What? I can fight and I wanna spar with you." He pouted a bit and James chuckled before shaking his head.

Wyatt reached up after he set his coffee down and started playing his James's hair. "You need a hair cut soon. I can do that for you if you aren't comfortable going out and getting one?" He got a shrug in reply but at least it was something. Wyatt just hummed and continued to play with his hair, smiling when James relaxed against him.

"Lets go into the living room and watch some TV. My butt is going numb sitting on this counter." That got him an amused chuckle and suddenly he was thrown over James's shoulder and being carried to the couch in the living room. "James! Hey, this isn't fair!" He laughed and heard James's laugh mixing with his. Wyatt just enjoyed the free ride until he was tossed onto the couch and landed with an 'oof' and laughed.

"Meanie." He teased before sitting up and resting his back against the arm of the couch. James just rolled his eyes and laid on the couch in between his legs, laying his head on his lap. Wyatt started playing with his hair after he told James how to work the remote and TV. They started watching a movie that was mindless action. He closed his eyes half way through and noticed that James's breathing was evening out also so he was sleeping.

Wyatt turned down the movie and fell asleep with his fingers tangled into his hair.

* * *

Wyatt woke up with a sense of panic going through his system when he couldn't breathe, his panic settled when he realized James's metal arm was wrapped around his throat. He grunted as he flipped them onto the ground when James didn't let him go.

He hit James's arm harshly and made him let go of his throat before jumping back and panted a bit as he watched James stand up and knew he wasn't James at the moment. He tried to calm down, not realizing his eyes where glowing a bright red at the moment since he was in fight mode. **"James, calm down. You aren't in HYDRA. You're safe." **He said to him in Russian.

James didn't seem to hear him and swung at him, causing Wyatt to block him with his arms. He grunted as his metal arm hit his ribs and had him sliding across the floor a few feet. Wyatt didn't want to hurt James so he continued to block his attacked, getting new bruises added to his body with each hit. **"James, please don't make me fight you. Stand down!" **He said firmly but it had no effect.

"Fuck." Wyatt breathed out as his back hit the window of their floor, knowing they were probably fifty floors off the ground and he would die if he was to fall out the window. He tried to get James to back off so he could get away from the window when he suddenly felt a foot against his chest and the window give away, leaving him shocked for a moment before throwing his left arm out to catch himself.

He hissed in pain as the glass cut from his elbow to his wrist then the glass impaled his hand when he gripped for it. He closed his eyes tightly and reached up with his right hand to try and pull himself up but it was grabbed in a metal grip and he was yanked up.

He grunted as he landed on James's chest, who eyes looked big and scared. Wyatt gave him a happy smile even though he was bleeding out as they sat there. "Hey, great to have you back." He mused honestly and the look of horror that went across James's face made his smile drop. "I'm okay, James. You saved me." He pointed out.

"I-I'm so sorry." James muttered before Wyatt pulled him into a hug and he choose to ignore the wetness against his neck and the way James was shaking against him. They sat there for a few minutes before Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Tony came crashing into the room, causing James to tense and Wyatt having to mumble in Russian that it was okay.

Clint had a dangerous look in his eyes when he stepped towards them and Wyatt's red eyes looked at him and he pulled out a knife that he had on his person, holding it threatening as he watched the archer. Clint froze in his spot as he seen Wyatt's eyes and they all looked confused for a moment before Bruce stepped forward and Wyatt's eyes snapped to him but figured he wasn't the biggest threat in the room at the moment and turned to look at Clint again.

Bruce went over to James's and Wyatt's sides and knelt down with his med kit next to him so he could start stitching up his arm. Wyatt only had one thing on his mind, protect James and nothing else mattered. He didn't even flinch when Bruce grabbed his arm and started stitching it up. James had his face still buried into his neck and had his arms tightly around him, not willing to let him go anytime soon.

Bruce was done soon enough and Steve managed to get James away from Wyatt even if it took ten or so minutes. James was still staring at Wyatt's arm as Steve lead him out of the room and off the floor, leaving Wyatt along with Bruce, Tony and Clint.

"What happened?" Clint demanded after the super soldiers left. Wyatt's eyes turned back to their normal green color and he dropped the knife as the pain hit him.

"I woke up to him chocking me." His voice came out rough from the chocking and he knew it was bruised. "I fought him off as much as I could. I didn't want to hurt him..." He paused and pulled off his shirt so Bruce could look at his chest and ribs. He could see a foot shaped bruise on his chest and bruises on his ribs. "He pushed me out the window but I managed to check myself with the glass before he pulled me up." He explained, hissing when Bruce touched the bruise on his chest and ribs.

"He must've had a nightmare and not known where he was." He swallowed hard, flinching when he did. That hurt like a bitch.

"It doesn't matter. He's still dangerous." Clint said firmly, frowning at Wyatt when he seen him flinch and heard him hiss in pain. Wyatt glared at him, "I'm not going to give up on him, Clint. He's family." He grumbled before rolling his eyes and pushing Bruce away from him. "Thanks for the concern but it's none of your business so stay the fuck out of it." He went towards the stairs and started climbing up them so he could track down James.

He needed to know he was okay. He needed to let James know that he was fine and he didn't blame him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bradly93-Haha yesss. Wyatt and James will have some bumping times. I'll give you a hint on how Clint and Wyatt know each other, New York ;). I should make a presqueal to this soon  
**

* * *

Wyatt managed to get to the main level that everyone hangs out with but before he could walk into the floor his uninjured arm was grabbed from behind. He reacted without thinking and swung his left fist out, landing a hit on Clint's face.

The archer cursed and rubbed his cheek before giving him a 'really?' look. "You know better than to sneak up on me." Wyatt grumbled before ripping his arm away from him. "What do you want?"

Clint stopped rubbing his cheek and sighed, "I want to apologize. I'm sorry for thinking you couldn't take care of yourself. I know you can but I'm still protective of you."

He rubbed his face with his right hand and huffed, "Clint…..I'm fine. I didn't want to be dragged back into this. I left for a reason but I couldn't leave him by himself…He's family." He tried to explain before he was pulled into a tight hug.

Wyatt let himself relax into the hug with a small smile, having missed the other assassin while he was away. He wrapped his good arm around him and buried his face into his neck, inhaling the scent that was just Clint. "Missed you." He admitted softly and felt lips press against the side of his head.

"Missed you too." He heard Clint whisper before Wyatt made himself let go and smile at him a bit. He turned and opened the door to the level and went to track down James. He saw him curled up against the side of the couch with Steve sitting there rubbing his arm to comfort him.

He took a deep breath and put on a happy smile, "James! I've been looking for you. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, hovering over James not knowing where to put his hands.

He got two looks from the super soldiers. He got the normal 'are you crazy?' look that James had just for him and Steve had a look of amusement and gratefulness wrapped in one. "Don't look at me like that, James. I'm not crazy." He whined like a child.

"Jury's still out on that one." Clint called from behind him and Wyatt flipped him off without looking at him, getting an amused chuckle from the archer.

James relaxed some and shook his head at his nephew. "I'm fine, Wyatt. I'm sorry." Wyatt just snorted and waved off the apology easily.

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse, trust me. This is nothing." Wyatt let out a chuckle before making himself comfortable on James's lap with his feet on Steve's legs. Both super soldiers looked at each other before looking at Wyatt and pushing him off the couch gently, making the assassin yelp and whine again, "Hey! Rude!"

He was about to get up when he felt someone sit on the small of his back. He knew who it was without looking. "Clint, get your fat ass off." He grunted and tired to wiggle out from under him but the archer just relaxed against the couch.

Wyatt gave up and just laid his head on his right arm and watched whatever was on TV. Clint slid so his butt was between Wyatt and the couch but his legs were still over his back.

The rest of the Avengers came up, Tony sitting between Steve and James with his legs swung over Steve's lap so he didn't have Clint between his legs. Natasha took one of the chairs and Bruce took the other one.

Wyatt was getting uncomfortable because of his ribs and sat up, leaning between James's legs with his right shoulder pressed against Clint's. They apparently were having a movie night to catch Steve up on what he missed now they could add James to that list too.

Throughout the movie, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha kept looking at him with a mixed of looks that Wyatt was too lazy to tell what they were. They must've read his file from the leak of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files.

Right before Wyatt left S.H.I.E.L.D. he was captured by HYDRA and they experimented on him. They injected him with a brand of untested super soldier serum and it gave him the ability of his eyes to turn red when he was in that mode.

He had super strength, speed, his thinking process was faster but he was all animal instinct unless he had a hold on it. That's why he was threatened by Clint but not Bruce. Clint was giving off bad vibes but Bruce was calm and collected and so was Steve.

That animal instinct trusted Steve with James so he let him go. Wyatt still had the instinct when he wasn't in that mode but it wasn't as good. It was also the reason why Wyatt wasn't that graceful when he was out of that mode.

He could trip up or down the stairs or just trip over nothing and manage to hurt himself. HYDRA fucked him up good but it didn't bother him like it bothered some people at S.H.I.E.L.D. so he left the organization and made sure they couldn't find him until he wanted them to.

He must've been tried because he woke up to the smell of dinner being cooked and the feeling of James's metal fingers running through his hair gently. He let out a content purr and nuzzled into the shoulder his face was pressed against. His smell was heightened as were his other senses so he knew he was nuzzling into Clint.

He just let out a yawn and sat up slowly, stretching like a cat for a moment. "Good cat nap?" He heard Tony asked and just nodded for a moment before rubbing his eyes and resting his cheek against James's knee.

"Sorry. I was more tried then I thought." His voice was muffled by James's knee but they understood him. "Who's cooking?" He asked after smelling the air again.

"Bruce is. He figured everyone would be hungry." Clint answered, watching him with amusement clear on his face. He was one of the only people that knew what HYDRA did to him and was amused when Wyatt would act like a cat more than anything.

It wasn't long before Bruce was done cooking and all of them went into the kitchen to get plates of food. Wyatt and James waited to go last and Wyatt loaded their plates for them before grabbing a couple of sodas out of the ice box for them.

He hummed as he sat down cross legged in front of the coffee table in the middle of the room. He put his plate on the surface. "Thanks Bruce." He said before digging in. They all ate in silence for the most part until Tony decided that he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore and blurted out what everyone in the room was thinking.

"What was up with your eyes?" He asked and Wyatt froze for a moment with his fork piled with food half way up to his mouth. He blinked a few times before finishing that forkful and sighed, getting up off the floor so he could start to pace.

This was either going to end in acceptance or rejection. He knew James would understand, hell Natasha would understand also. Clint already knew so he accepted him. It was the others that he wasn't sure about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bradley93- Good! :D**

* * *

Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to put everything into words. "This wasn't really in my file at S.H.I.E.L.D. not all of it anyways." He started before turning his back to everyone and walking over to the window, leaning his right side against it so everyone in the room could see him.

"About a year before I left S.H.I.E.L.D. I was on an away mission over in Russia. It was supposed to be recon only, no need for fighting or anything. They got the wrong information and it was an ambush." He rubbed his left shoulder when he was shot through and through.

"My team was killed and I was captured once they heard my last name. Figured I could survive whatever they did to James like he did." He shrugged, "The first month I slept and was injected with a brand of super soldier serum without knowing it. I woke up feeling different, everything was heightened and my body felt like it wasn't mine anymore." He licked his lips.

"The next three months were filled with them trying to break me of my habit of attacking the trainers to try and get away. I finally started playing along after they threatened someone close to me and the next four months was training. They trained me and they managed to piss me off to the point that I snapped, making my eyes turn bright red. I almost made it out of the base that time before I was shot six times."

He paused to let them get the information in their heads before he started talking again. "Next two months were spend trying to see if they could get me into that state again. It didn't work out the way they planned because I did make it off the base that time and then it took another month for S.H.I.E.L.D. to find me. A month of keeping me away from people, I finally told Fury to go fuck himself and disappeared."

He shrugged, "Until another HYDRA assassin make himself at home on my couch. Still don't know how James found me either." He chuckled dryly, keeping his eyes out the window. He turned and left. He managed to get onto the roof and sit on the edge, his left leg dangling over the edge and his right one curled up against his chest with his arms wrapped around it.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and knew it was James. He felt a warm body press against his back and James's arm sink around his waist, his face buried into his back. James was tense and it took a moment for Wyatt to realize why. He 'died' falling off a train so he probably didn't do heights so Wyatt made him move back with him until they were on the middle of the roof and that got him to relax.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked, nuzzling himself into Wyatt's neck gently. Wyatt sighed and licked his lips before shrugging.

"I wasn't focused on what they did to me. I was focused on what they did to you. I've had time to get over what they did to me."

"The nightmares tell a different story, Wyatt."

"I can handle the nightmares, James." He grumbled and James let the subject drop for now. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Wyatt asked a question.

"What did the others say?" He asked, fearing their reactions.

"I figured Barton already knew by the way he wasn't surprised, Tony was angry and locked himself in his lab, Bruce had to go into his lab for a while, Steve was upset and Natasha was unreadable." James told him gently and Wyatt nodded.

They sat in silence after that for about an hour before James picked him up and carried him to their floor. He put Wyatt down in his bed and took off his shoes. Wyatt yawned and stripped off his shirt and boxers before pulling James down to lay next to him.

"No, Wyatt. I might hurt you again." James said firmly before trying to pull his hand away. Wyatt grunt as he yanked James down before straddling his hips and laying his head against his chest.

"I trust you, James." He whispered and James finally relaxed enough for Wyatt to roll on his side and curl up against James with his back to him. He felt a metal hand wrap around his waist and relaxed against James's chest.

He fell asleep quickly and woke up a few hours later to his bed dipping in, making him frown for a moment but it changed into a sleepy smile when Clint pushed his back against James's arm and his chest.

Wyatt tucked his injured arm under his pillow and wrapped his right arm around Clint's waist, letting the archer lace his fingers into his on his chest, resting above his heart.

Now that Wyatt had both the people he trusted with his life on either side of him he slipped into an easy sleep without nightmares.

* * *

He woke up way to hot with two people against him. His brain took a moment to wake up and he relaxed knowing that they weren't going to hurt him. He buried his face into Clint's neck, breathing in his scent mixed with James's.

He placed a kiss to Clint's neck gently before wiggling out of both of their grips, sighing in relief when he didn't wake them up. He covered James with one of his blankets and Clint with the other so it wouldn't be awkward for them, well; that awkward at least.

He grabbed a pair of sweats and a male tank top so most of his scars would be covered. He had a barcode tattoo on the back of his neck that read 112-584. It was what HYDRA called him when he was in their base.

He had enough hair to cover it so he didn't worry about that as he made his way up into the main kitchen and smelt breakfast was already being made. He expected to see Bruce cooking but was surprised when it was Steve freaking Rogers.

He noticed that Steve was the only one up and wondered what time it was. He looked at one of the clocks in the room and saw it was five in the morning. He hasn't talked to Steve along since he was at his house and telling him about James and the Howling Commandos. It was a bit awkward.

He cleared his throat to let Steve know he was in the room with him before sitting at the table. He watched the super soldier turn to him and smile.

"Hey. Didn't know you would be up." Wyatt snorted at that.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for the two hot boxes in my bed. James and Clint are human heaters." He smirked when Steve's eyes widened and he blushed.

"We didn't do anything, Captain. James is family and Clint is an old friend." He assured the blushing icon with a grin of amusement. "Besides, they're going to be awkward around each other for a little while since I left them in the bed without waking them up." He had a wicked look on his face and Steve started laughing.

"I wish I can see their faces." Steve managed to get out and Wyatt beamed at him happily. Happy that he got his uncle's best friend to laugh at something he did. At least he won't be upset when he gets bitched at by James and Clint for leaving them in the bed together without him in the middle. He just hoped that James didn't have a nightmare.

Wyatt looked at Steve's face as he grew serious and frowned a bit. "Is something wrong?" He asked, hesitate to know the answer.

"You didn't tell us everything last night." Captain America said smoothly as he went back to cooking. Wyatt shifted awkwardly and shrugged a bit.

"No I didn't. I have animal instincts that normally come out when I feel threaten and that's why my eyes turn red." Wyatt explained before swallowing hard. "Apparently they mixed the serum with cat DNA. Don't know what cat but I know it was cat DNA." He told him, playing with his hands as he watched Steve move around the kitchen.

"Cat DNA. How did you figure out it was cat DNA?"

"When someone touches my hair I start to purr and I always land on my feet. And the fact that cat have nine lives and I've died twice." Wyatt said causally, smirking at the shocked expression on Steve's face.

"That's a story for another time, Cap." He waved his hand at the food and made grabby hands at it. Steve chuckled and handed him a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Wyatt hummed in content and got himself a glass of milk before digging in with a small thanks. Steve seemed to watch him fondly for a moment then get his own plate and sit across from him, eating his own food.

They sat in silence while they ate. It seemed they really didn't need to speak and that was alright with Wyatt. He wasn't much of a talker anyways.


	8. AN

**I'm gonna take a break on this story while I work on the two persqueals to this story. One will be how Wyatt got his start at SHIELD and the other will be with the Avengers. I'm working on the Avengers one now. And I'll probably rewrite Helping Hand too after I'm done with the other two stories. **

**I'm sorry if you guys are waiting for an update. I promise I'll get back to this story soon. **


	9. AN2

**New story of Wyatt's is up! I'm working on the chapters now. Please tell me what you think, yeah?**

**Also when the story goes on more, would you tell me who you want to see Wyatt with? **

**I'm leaning towards Wade, Clint, Steve, or maybe Bucky?**

**Just let me know once I put more chapters up.**


End file.
